uh balas, dong!
by akaritsu
Summary: Meski tak ingin mengakuinya, namun sebenarnya, Kirana hanya menginginkan satu hal, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah balasan pesan dari manusia gengsi pecinta uang; siapa lagi kalau bukan Willem.
1. Chapter 1

uh.. balas, dong!

Axis Powers Hetalia Fanfiction by akaritsu

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Comedy?

Pairing: Netherlands x Indonesia (Willem x Kirana)

Summary: Meski tak ingin mengakuinya, namun sebenarnya, Kirana hanya menginginkan satu hal, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah balasan pesan dari manusia gengsi pecinta uang; siapa lagi kalau bukan Willem.

Warning: AU. Kemungkinan ooc untuk menyesuaikan alur cerita. Lawakan garing nan retjeh, ampuni saya (_ _)

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari pembuatan fiksi ini.

Note: Cerita ini akan terbagi menjadi dua chapter. Masing-masing adalah kejadian yang berhubungan bahkan hampir serupa, namun dilihat dari sudut pandang dua tokoh berbeda.

Enjoy!

* * *

Side A: Kirana.

Hanya ada dia seorang, mahasiswi tingkat pertama yang bahkan belum memulai orientasi kampus, terduduk masygul di pinggir dipan kamar pribadinya. Atensinya tak lepas dari gadget hitam dalam genggamannya, menampilkan sorot cahaya yang cukup membuat silau siapapun yang berada di posisinya. Namun si gadis tak bergeming; agaknya iris hazel itu fokus dan terbiasa mengamati tulisan-tulisan yang terlalu terang sekalipun berada dalam remang. Orang-orang menyebutnya ketergantungan _smartphone_ , tapi ia tak merasa begitu. Baginya, bersentuhan dengan teknologi sama pentingnya dengan bernapas; ia akan merasa lebih hidup apabila ia mampu membunuh kebosanan dengan menjelajah _Guugel_ , berkomunikasi dengan berbagai keunyuan stiker _Lain_ , dan tentunya, mengetahui kabar terkini kawan-kawannya lewat posting status _Efbi_ dan _live-update_ _Ige_. Berani bertaruh, remaja manapun pasti akan berpikiran sama dengannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kirana menatap _handphone_ miliknya yang terus bergetar. Notifikasi pesan masuk seolah tak henti menyerangnya—ah, sebenarnya ini pilihan kata yang kasar untuk menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya karena sejatinya, pesan itu adalah serangkaian ucapan selamat. Selamat atas diterimanya dirinya di _Universiteit Leiden,_ sesuatu yang cukup menjadi impian banyak orang di luar sana. Sepantasnya Kirana bersyukur atas kesempatannya yang tak mungkin datang dua kali ini. Seharusnya, ia merasakan haru atas perjuangannya sebagai _international student_ yang akhirnya terbayarkan. Juga, orang-orang yang berbaik hati memberinya perhatian atas kesuksesannya ini tentunya layak mendapat terima kasih dan balasan setimpal.

Ya. Manusia normal manapun pasti akan bahagia. Tak terkecuali Kirana. Hanya saja, kebahagiaan Kirana seketika langsung terbunuh oleh satu nama yang berada di bagian atas layar ponselnya.

"Willem" _,_ Kirana mendesis tanpa sadar. Perasaan kesal mulai merambati sekujur tubuhnya, mengingat kelakuan si lelaki Belanda itu, seperti sering memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh atau tiba-tiba mengklaim makanan kantin yang baru saja dibelinya atau mengejek dan melontarkan sarkas setiap ada kesempatan. Maka jelas wajar bila Kirana mengecapnya sebagai sosok yang menyebalkan. Namun nyatanya, ia tak pernah semenyebalkan ini sebelumnya. Demi nasi padang kesukaanya, ini sudah melampaui batas indeks ke-menyebalkan-nya. Alasannya? Sebenarnya sangat sederhana, namun apa yang sederhana itu tak pernah jadi sederhana bila dihadapkan pada seorang Kirana yang rumit.

"Aaaargh. Kenapa, siiih," ujar Kirana geram, tak mampu lagi menahan emosi hingga ia menarik pangkal rambutnya sendiri. Frustrasi.

"KENAPA CUMA DI _READ_ DOANG, SIAL!"

.

.

Oke, Kirana akui, mungkin ini juga merupakan salahnya. Pertama, begitu laman web telah menunjukkan tautan pengumuman lalu menampilkan tulisan _Felicitatie_ besar-besar, apa yang dilakukannya setelah berjingkrak girang tak karuan adalah langsung mengontak manusia itu via teks. Mengiriminya kabar gembira itu berikut ucapan terima kasih atas doa dan semangatnya. Sesuatu yang cukup normal diberitahukan pada teman satu kelas SMA, kelihatannya.

Tapi, yang terjadi sebelumnya adalah Kirana sedang bahagia. _Saking_ bahagianya, ia sampai lupa menyembunyikan luapan-luapan kehebohannya. Ia tak sadar kalau ia baru saja menulis apa saja yang ingin ia tulis yang muncul dalam kepalanya. Ia khilaf menggunakan terlalu banyak tulisan ber _capslock_ dan bahasa-bahasa _alay._ Ia lupa...

...Kirana sungguh lupa jika yang ia kirimi pesan adalah Willem, ketika ia khusus menciptakan _alter_ dengan _pride_ yang tinggi untuk si jangkung itu terima kasih atas harga diri dan kebiasaan _bully_ nya.

Dan begitu Kirana menyadari kebodohannya, pesan-pesan itu sudah semuanya terkirim. Lebih parahnya lagi, sudah memunculkan notifikasi kecil _read_ di ujung tulisan.

 _Mampus._ Kirana menepuk jidatnya sekeras yang ia bisa. _Hancur sudah reputasi gue._

Keringat dingin mulai merambati sekujur tubuh Kirana. Ingin rasanya ia mati di tempat menanggung malu. Jika bisa. Dan tidak dosa. Tapi, apa mau di kata?

Membuang napas panjangnya, ia sadar bahwa ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menyesal. Dalam penyesalannya itu, untungnya, ia masih punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan, dengan membalas satu per satu pesan lain yang masuk dari orang-orang yang cukup perhatian (tidak seperti Willem, huh). Setidaknya hal ini cukup mampu mendistraksi pikirannya, kalau saja jarinya tidak gatal ingin menekan ruang obrolan dengan nama Willem di ujung atas layar. Berharap bila ia menemui balasan dari si bule dengan jawaban yang bisa sekali dibayangkannya seperti, 'Hah, kau salah makan ya?' atau 'Otak beku sepertimu? Kesurupan setan apa lagi kau ini?' atau 'Ini bukan April Mop, jangan bercanda yang tidak-tidak.' Dan untuk menghadapinya, ia sudah menyiapkan cemooh untuk menyembunyikan kekhilafannya seperti tak ada yang terjadi, semisal, 'tanyakan pada dirimu yang kebanyakan makan rokok' atau 'hahaha, akui saja kehebatanku. Bahkan setan yang kaumaksud sedang bersujud di kakiku' atau 'ha? Kaupikir aku sedang bercanda? Maaf saja ya, aku tak sebodoh itu mau bercandaan dengan spesies macam dirimu." Dan kehidupan mereka seperti biasanya akan berputar dan berputar lagi dalam arus yang sama.

Tapi.. kenyataannya? Persis seperti yang sudah kita tahu. _Avatar_ foto profil Willem tak menampilkan sederet kalimat balasan. Satupun. Bahkan ia sudah tak lagi _online_ sejak pesan itu sampai padanya tiga puluh empat menit lalu. Kurang kejam apa, coba?

 _Ini benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya_ , batin Kirana. Terlepas dari kebiasaan buruknya yang jutek namun suka mengusilinya, Willem sendiri adalah teman pertama Kirana sejak ia pertama kali datang di negeri kincir angin melanjutkan studi SMA nya. Ia sudah cukup banyak menjadi bagian kehidupan Kirana; membantunya melewati masa-masa sulit di negeri orang meski dengan mimik wajah terpaksa bahkan sering menjadi tempat pelampiasan kestressannya meskipun dengan keterpaksaan. Jika ia berpikir kembali, sepertinya Willem memang selalu siap siaga jika itu berhubungan dengan si gadis asal Indonesia itu. Bisa dibilang, Willem melakukan tugasnya sebagai sahabat Kirana dengan cukup baik (Kirana tak akan pernah mau mengakui ini di hadapan Willem –tak akan!) Jadi, jika tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang dengan _hanya_ membaca pesannya saja tanpa mau repot-repot membalasnya kemudian langsung mematikan internetnya, sebenarnya ada apa? Apakah dirinya sudah melakukan kesalahan? Atau Willem terlalu sibuk? Atau mungkin—

Tunggu, apakah ia baru saja memikirkan masalah ini secara berlebihan? Jika iya, maka bisa jadi ini adalah kesalahan Kirana kedua. Ya, tak salah lagi.

Setengah melempar ponsel pintarnya ke sisi lain kasur, Kirana menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat di atas bantal empuk miliknya. Seperti membuang-buang energi, pikirnya. Ia merasa sia-sia menggalaukan sesuatu hal yang tak pantas digalaukan. Terutama jika yang digalaukannya hanya berupa pesan yang tak dibalas, dan seorang Willem. Hah. Betapa konyolnya kau, Kirana.

Kirana memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur dan melupakan kerisauannya ketika tiba-tiba _handphone_ -nya bergetar.

"Tsk, siapa lagi.." tangannya menjulur malas meraih ponsel malang itu. Jika itu merupakan ucapan selamat lagi, Kirana telah bertekad untuk membalasnya nanti setelah ia bangun dari tidur siangnya. Pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah untuk hari ini.

Namun, apa yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaannya.

Kirana terbelalak detik itu juga, seketika melupakan niat awalnya begitu menyadari, nama Willem muncul di atas layar yang berkedip.

Masih dengan keterkejutannya, ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Kedua kakinya menapak lantai marmer yang dingin, namun Kirana hanya mampu terduduk sembari memberi waktu untuk jantungnya agar tak melompat-lompat cepat.

"Duh, aku ini kenapa sih," gumamnya sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ini sama sekali bukan dirinya, terlalu terbawa perasaan jelas sama sekali bukan dirinya. Apalagi untuk kasus ini; hanya mendapat balasan dari _hanya_ seorang Willem.

Menggelengkan kepala, ia tahu. Yang harus Kirana perbuat sekarang tinggal membuka pesan itu, membacanya dengan tenang, lalu membalasnya dengan normal. Normal, dalam artian seperti dirinya biasa menghadapi manusia satu itu. Normal, dengan tidak menunjukkan ke _lebay_ annya dan tentu saja, kebodohannya untuk kedua kali. Hanya sesederhana itu, sebenarnya.

 _Tap._

Namun, sepertinya kejutan hari ini tak pernah berhenti sampai di situ saja, karena sekali lagi, Kirana hanya bisa melongo mendapati selarik kalimat yang sama sekali tidak koheren, tidak nyambung dengan rentetan panjang kehebohannya di atas.

 _Bersiap-siaplah. Kutunggu kau di depan._

Alis Kirana naik satu tingkat. Sebenarnya, apa maksudnya ini?

Kirana sangat mengenal Willem. Ia bukan tipe orang yang senang berbasa-basi atau mempermanis perkataannya. Segala hal yang ingin ia katakan pasti ia katakan sebagaimana adanya, langsung dan tanpa bertele-tele. Tapi jika begitu, berarti Willem menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap.. pergi? Untuk apa sebenarnya? Dan soal menunggu di depan. Depan mana? Sekolah? Jelas sangat merepotkan. Tapi sekali lagi, untuk apa?

 _Hanya untuk memastikan._ Kirana mencatatnya dalam kepala. _Tidak mungkin.. di depan rumah, kan?_

Masih dengan ponsel di genggaman, Kirana berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu. Degup di dalam dadanya entah mengapa semakin berontak, dan ia bisa merasakan perutnya seperti dililit sesuatu. Mungkin ia benar-benar salah makan hari ini.

Dan ya, Kirana benar-benar mempercayai bahwa dirinya benar-benar salah makan hari ini hingga ia mampu berdelusi di siang hari yang terik begitu menyadari, jika sosok yang mendiami pemikirannya beberapa waktu terakhir benar-benar terlihat ada. Sangat nyata di balik jendela kaca ruang tamu.

"WILL!" Sontak Kirana membuka pintu tergesa, memanggil si empunya nama setengah berteriak. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, sesungguhnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan napasnya tercekat saat itu juga.

 _Jadi yang dimaksud menunggu di depan itu, di depan rumahku?!_

"KAU! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!" Kirana mengacungkan telunjuknya pada sosok yang sedang _nangkring_ di atas motor hitam setipe _Ninja_. Agaknya Kirana benar-benar telah lupa prinsipnya untuk tidak heboh saat itu juga.

"Yo." Sapa Willem singkat dengan mimik _stoic_ khas dirinya. Penampilannya bisa dibilang rapi meskipun terkesan kasual; _leather jacket_ hitam menutupi kaus apapun yang dipakainya, sarung tangan hitam membugkus kedua tangan besarnya, _denim jeans_ dan sepatu _converse_ , tak lupa helm yang (syukurlah) menutupi rambut pirang jabrik yang selalu dibanggakannya. Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah dari penampilan pria itu adalah syal biru-putih yang selalu membungkus lehernya, entah apa tujuannya.

Tak butuh lama bagi Willem untuk mengernyit heran pada sosok Kirana yang masih setia dengan penampilan kumalnya. "Bukankah sudah kusuruh kau bersiap-siap?"

"Iyaa, tapi pesanmu itu terlalu ambigu. Kupikir kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku tadi. Mana tahu jika kau benar-benar menyuruhku bersiap-siap?" ujar Kirana setengah bersungut. Tangannya sengaja ia lipat di depan dada, pertanda sedikit dibuat kesal (atau membuatnya terlihat _seperti_ dibuat kesal, siapa tahu isi hati sebenarnya perempuan itu). "Katakan apa maumu."

"Makan." Willem menjawab cepat. Lagi-lagi membuat Kirana bingung.

"..huh?"

"Seperti yang kubilang. Aku ingin makan sekarang. Dan secara kebetulan, aku mendengar kabar jika kau baru saja beruntung diterima di Leiden. Jadi—"

"Tunggu." Sebelah tangan Kirana disodorkan ke depan, dengan sengaja memotong penjelasan Willem. Sepertinya ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini. "Jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau ingin mentraktirku makan entah di mana sebagai perayaan, begitu?"

Sebuah kejutan hari ini, muncul di depan rumah secara tiba-tiba untuk mentraktirnya, merayakan keberhasilannya. Jujur saja, Kirana merasa dirinya ingin melompat saat itu juga. Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja, ia mengakui kalau laki-laki terkadang bisa _manis_ juga. Mungkin hampir _romantis_ , hampir.

"Hmph, sayang sekali kurang tepat." Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di sudut bibir si lelaki Belanda. " _Kau_ yang metraktirku. Bukankah seharusnya kau melakukan.. apa itu yang ada di negaramu, syukuran?"

Senyum pengandaian Kirana seketika jatuh saat itu juga. Sungguh, Kirana ingin menarik kembali pemikiran bodohnya. Willem sama sekali bukan lelaki _manis_ apalagi _romantis_. Ia hanya licik. Dan pelit.

Kirana memijat pangkal hidungnya, merasa hampir frustrasi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Setelah kau hanya nge- _read_ _chat_ ku, ternyata seperti biasa, aku hanya dimanfaatkan. Dasar." Dilihatnya Willem masih dengan khusyuknya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang hampir terlihat sebagai senyum kemenangan. Menghela napas menyerah, Kirana bersuara lagi.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku sedang senang hari ini, jadi.. Urgh, oke, tunggu sebentar."

Kirana membalik badannya, melangkah masuk untuk mengganti pakaian dan berdandan ala kadarnya ketika tiba-tiba suara _bariton_ memanggil namanya seperti hendak mencegat dirinya.

"Kirana."

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Willem. Ia terlihat sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari sisi samping motornya, menyisakan Kirana yang masih bertanya-tanya ada apa ketika tiba-tiba 'sesuatu' itu dilemparkan tepat ke arahnya. Refleks Kirana menangkapnya. Dan entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini, Kirana dibuat bingung oleh perlakuan Willem.

"Eh? Ini..."

Sebuket tulip dengan beragam warna. Bunga yang (diam-diam) menjadi kesukaan Kirana. Tapi bagaimana ia tahu?

Kirana mengalihkan atensi, namun yang ia dapati adalah Willem yang menoleh ke arah lain dengan lengan menutup sebagian wajahnya, seolah ingin menghindari tatapan penuh heran dan tanya milik Kirana.

"Selamat."

Satu kata itu tak lebih keras dari deru mesin motor, namun Kirana mampu menangkap dengar apa yang keluar dari bibir Willem. Meskipun wajah itu sepenuhnya terpalingkan, tapi Kirana lebih dari tahu, pernyataan itu diucapkannya jauh lebih tulus dari perbincangan apapun yang pernah mereka buat, jauh lebih jujur dari bentuk penyangkalan apapun yang pernah ia buat.

Dan ketika laki-laki itu sudah berusaha jujur, bukankah akan lebih baik jika dirinyapun lebih bersikap jujur? Bukankah baginya sudah cukup berhenti bersikap berpura-pura apalagi menciptakan kepribadiannya yang lain? Lagipula, apa salahnya menjadi dirinya seutuhnya?

Sesuatu seperti membuncah dari dalam dada Kirana. Perasaan hangat berdesir memenuhi seluruh dirinya, yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa lebih hidup. Tanpa ia menyadarinya, sebuah senyum nyata terkembang di wajah seorang Kirana. Dan dengan serangkai tulip di depan dada, ia mengerti, hanya satu hal yang mampu diucapkannya saat ini.

"Terima kasih, Will."

 _Ah, ternyata, ia memang_ manis.

* * *

a/n: okay, ini cerita nethernesia pertama saya. Saya dah lama ngeship mereka walau cuma baca-baca ficnya jadi yaa.. why dont i try to write them too? ehehe. Setengah cerita terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi saya, jadi mohon maaf jika kurang sesuai dengan interpretasi pembaca sekalian /bungkuk.

Review akan sangat saya apresiasi. Arigato ^^

Btw, _felicitatie =_ congratulations (bahasa Belanda)


	2. Chapter 2

uh.. balas, dong!

Axis Powers Hetalia Fanfiction by akaritsu

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Comedy?

Pairing: Netherlands x Indonesia (Willem x Kirana)

Summary: Meski tak ingin mengakuinya, namun sebenarnya, Kirana hanya menginginkan satu hal, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah balasan pesan dari manusia gengsi pecinta uang; siapa lagi kalau bukan Willem.

Warning: AU. Kemungkinan ooc untuk menyesuaikan alur cerita. Lawakan garing nan retjeh, ampuni saya (_ _)

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari pembuatan fiksi ini.

Note: Cerita ini akan terbagi menjadi dua chapter. Masing-masing adalah kejadian yang berhubungan bahkan hampir serupa, namun dilihat dari sudut pandang dua tokoh berbeda.

Enjoy!

* * *

Side B: Willem.

Jika ia boleh jujur, sebenarnya, ini adalah hari termemalukan yang pernah dilaluinya.

Begitu Willem menerima deretan panjang pesan yang Kirana kirimkan, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah merasa bingung. Ya. Sulit dipercaya, seseorang sepatetik dirinya merasa bingung. Pertama, untuk intonasi pesan yang hampir tidak bisa dikenali sebagai seorang Kirana dan kedua, untuk tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara membalas—atau lebih tepatnya ikut mengungkapkan kebahagiaan melalui ucapan selamat dan atau sejenisnya. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika yang ia hadapi hanyalah kenalan teman sekelas yang tak terlalu dekat; ia bisa saja dengan cueknya mengatakan perihal selamat lalu dengan tak acuhnya melenggang pergi di tengah euforia. Tapi, jika yang dihadapi adalah Kirana—seorang teman dekat yang diam-diam menjadi _spesial_ untuk dirinya, entah sejak kapan—apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi si pemuda untuk mendapatkan jawabannya, sebab secara tak sengaja, pandangannya bertumpu pada sebendel kumpulan puisi dan kisah roman yang diam-diam dikumpulkannya. Mengikuti amanat dari salah satu cerita yang secara kebetulan _nyambung_ dengan kisah kehidupan nyatanya, ia segera mendapatkan ide untuk mengajaknya jalan. Atau makan. (oh, jangan harap ia yang akan membayarnya). Juga membelikannya sebuket bunga sebagai tanda selamat. (Tulip? Semoga Kirana tidak mengejeknya lagi karena jujur saja, ia tak merasa familiar dengan bunga-bunga lainnya kecuali dengan yang sudah terlalu familiar di negerinya sendiri). Lalu muncul secara tiba-tiba di halaman depan rumah orang tua asuh tempat Kirana tinggal baru kemudian membalas pesan yang tadi hanya sengaja ia baca dan abaikan. (Dalam hati Willem penasaran bagaimana reaksi perempuan itu bila ia melakukan hal-hal yang dipandangnya, erm, romantis?)

Lalu sampailah ia di sini. Setelah sukses dengan skenarionya untuk beberapa poin, yang harus Willem lakukan tinggal memberikan hadiah absolut yang sengaja disembunyikannya di sisi samping motor—apalagi kalau bukan bunga-bunga itu—dan juga memberinya ucapan selamat yang pantas. Namun ternyata, tanpa ia duga, butuh lebih banyak keberanian bagi seorang Willem _hanya_ untuk melakukan sisanya.

Punggung kecil itu telah berbalik, melangkah masuk rumah kembali untuk sekadar bersiap saat Willem merasakan panik di dalam dirinya (yang ditahannya mati-matian, tentu saja). Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, batin Willem. Ia jelas tak ingin membuang kesempatan sekali seumur hidup untuk paling tidak, menunjukkan sedikit afeksi. Hanya sedikit, perlu dicatat.

"Kirana." Panggilnya tertahan. Duh, ia bahkan hampir tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri.

Willem mengeluarkan buket itu dari tas plastik yang sialnya, tersangkut di gantungan motor. Ia mengumpat lirih, namun tangan itu dengan sigap melepaskan tali pengikat yang tersangkut dan ketika berhasil, ia secara tiba-tiba melemparkannya langsung ke arah Kirana yang menoleh heran ke arahnya. Tanpa mengindahkan keterkejutan Kirana, ia berpaling seketika itu juga, mengucapkannya tanpa basa-basi dan melupakan kata-kata indah yang baru dipelajarinya dari buku.

"Selamat."

Oh, rasanya ia ingin sekali meninju dirinya sendiri yang sudah dengan gagalnya melakukan rencana kerennya sendiri. Ada apa dengan perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba mengacaukan pikirannya?

Masih mempertahankan ekspresi stoik andalannya, ia mencuri pandang diam-diam ke arah Kirana. Dilihatnya gadis itu masih mematung tidak percaya menyaksikan banyak kejadian luar biasa yang Willem ciptakan dengan serangkaian tulip di genggaman.

Gagal, sudah pasti. Ia memang bukan tipe romantis dari awalnya. Pengorbanan harga diri yang dulu mati-matian diusungnya sepertinya tidak membuahkan hasil. Juga dirinya yang hampir _out-of-character_ seperti ini. Ah, sungguh memalukan.

 _Baiklah. Setidaknya kau sukses membuat anak orang bengong seharian, bodoh._

Dan ketika ia berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga, Willem mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan yang bahkan jauh lebih terik dari panasnya siang itu.

"Terima kasih, Will."

Satu kalimat sederhana meluncur begitu saja. Tak kurang, namun lebih mengejutkan daripada kejutan yang dibuatnya hari itu. Willem menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapatinya Kirana masih berdiri di sana. Namun yang membuatnya lain adalah ekspresi itu; ekspresi yang baru kali ini ia lihat seumur hidupnya pada diri seorang Kirana. Sebuah senyum tulus—bukan senyum ejekan ataupun senyum sindiran seperti biasanya—yang benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaan berterimakasih, bukan hanya sekadar formalitas. Dan senyum itu khusus diberikannya pada dirinya.

Ya. Demi kincir angin, khusus untuk dirinya.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Willem menyadari bahwa kini giliran dirinya yang mematung bengong di tempat. Sementara dengan kekehan kecilnya, Kirana berbalik masuk menuju rumahnya, melanjutkan niatnya bersiap-siap pergi. Langkah kakinya sedikit melompat-lompat dengan sebelah tangan terayun. Tunggu, apakah ia sebahagia itu?

Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya, Willem kembali tersungkur lemas di atas kendaraannya. Atas alasan yang ia tahu benar apa itu, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak santai.

"Sial," gumamnya, sebelah tangan menutupi semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. "Kau bisa semanis ini, rupanya."

* * *

a/n: kenapa di _headcanon_ saya APH Netherlands itu kayak, erm, tipe serius tapi agak-agak _tsundere_ gitu ya? XD

Btw, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mampir ke cerita ini. Kritik dan saran saya apresiasi sepenuhnya. And last, Selamat Idul Fitri, minna-san! Mohon maaf lahir batin yak ^^


End file.
